


A Quiet Night

by JaneTheNya



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, Ren and Futaba are adoptive siblings and u cannot stop me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneTheNya/pseuds/JaneTheNya
Summary: Ren and Futaba have a sleepover.
Kudos: 23





	A Quiet Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of a number of mini-fic oneshots I wrote over the summer while my P5 special interest was in full swing, and I figured I would post them here. I don't think these are up to the quality of my usual writing but they're hopefully enough to make you smile.

Futaba rocked back and forth in place, sitting cross-legged atop the bed as she navigated the in-game menu to select her attacks. One more good turn ought to do it.

“Here we go, finishing blow!” she whispered softly as she absent-mindedly licked her lips with excitement. “Use flamethrower, and… BAM!” She tossed the 3DS she was holding into the air, falling backwards onto her back with a grin. “Elite Four down!”

After a small pause, she looked back up slowly. Ren was leaning against the wall, arms crossed, giving a gentle smile. “Congrats, Taba,” he said gently. She gave a toothy grin, sitting up and re-adjusting her glasses.

“I’ve never played that game,” he commented, looking down at the console that had been tossed across the bed near him. “What’s the appeal?”

“Oh!” Futaba stretched out, dangling her legs over the side of the bed and beginning to kick them excitedly. “It’s actually really similar to fighting with our personas! Y’know how you’ve got that power, right, and you can use multiple personas?” Ren nodded. “Well, see, it’s kinda like if those personas were little creatures and you could collect them in the wild, and fought other ones, and you have some moves with typing advantages, that deal extra damage, just like with the Shadows, and your goal is to collect as many of these creatures as possible, right?”

Ren nodded, allowing her to continue as much as she wanted. When she finished, he handed the console back to her. “Sounds fun. I wonder if Ryuji would like playing something like this?”

Futaba gave an enthusiastic nod. “Worth a shot! Oohh, is his birthday coming up?”

Ren shook his head. “Nah, just thinking of gifts. Now that I’m gonna be staying here, and not going back home, I want to think of a way to surprise everyone and make them happy. Like, a big surprise party with gifts.” He flashed a mischievous grin at his sister. “How about it? You wanna help me plan a surprise party?”

She grinned back, rubbing her hands together for effect. “Do ya even have to ask? Consider yourself lucky, dear brother, you’ve got the expert help of the mighty hacker Alibaba! Mwahaha~!”

The two smiled gently at one another for a minute as silence filled the room. Slowly, Futaba pulled her legs back onto the bed, and in front of herself, curling into a ball.

Ren knew this behavior by now, he recognized it, and he knew what to do. “Hey, you want me to sleep in here tonight? I’ll set up some blankets and stuff on the floor.” Silently, the girl gave a nod. “You remember to take the second dose of your meds today?” he asked. She nodded. “Okay.”

Ren began to move out of the room, but felt a tug at his sleeve. He turned back to the girl. “I’ll be right back, I promise… hmm?” He noticed her other hand, offering the 3DS to him.

“Try… try it out…” she whispered to him, so softly it was barely audible over the whir of the computer on the other side of the room, her speech slow and separated by tense gaps. “See.. if you... think Ryuji will like it…”

He smiled, and gave a nod. “Yeah, that sounds great. I’ll stay up and play it until you can fall asleep, so I’ll be here the whole time.” He bent down, picking up the small plush Jack Frost doll that had fallen off the bed. “Here’s Jackie for now, he’ll stay with you until I get back. I’m gonna see if Morgana wants to join the sleepover with us tonight, too.” The girl gave a silent nod, her eyes shut tightly now.

Ren headed out of the room, quickly moving into the living room to collect some of his things from there. He gave a nod to Sojiro, who was resting on the couch with the TV remote in his hand. He set it down, no words needed between the two. “Should I make some decaf for you two?” Ren gave a weak smile and a nod. “Don’t stress it. Be right back,” he said as he stood from his place.

“Mona?” Ren called curiously, giving a look around. A few moments later, the black and white cat was rubbing up on his leg, a yellow bandana tied around his neck.

“What’s up?” the feline asked.

Ren held up the 3DS. “Wanna play some Pokémon with me?”

Morgana gave a purr. “Oh, totally! I bet you’ll need my help to figure out how to play.”

Ren chuckled. “Taba always complains about how the start of the game is full of tutorials.”

“Hmph,” the cat added. “But I bet you don’t know which Pokémon to choose. You’ll need my help to pick the best ones.”

“Alright, you’re probably right,” Ren conceded. “C’mon. Let’s go see Taba.”

* * *

A few moments later, the door to Futaba’s room opened again, Ren pushing through with some blankets and pillows under his arms. “Hey. Mona’s here, too.”

Futaba was still curled up in her ball, now hugging Jackie close to her. She flinched as she felt the bed shake, looking over to see the familiar black-and-white cat looking at her. “Oh! Sorry,” he said.

“Mona!” she cried out, uncurling herself to greet him with a pet. “Hey!” She took some deep, careful breaths as she ran a shivering hand along his body. Morgana, in turn, rubbed his face against her hand.

“Y’know, I used to get annoyed when you said you were glad I was a cat, cuz I thought all you did was pester me,” Morgana said, settling himself next to her on the bed, knowing she didn’t like him in her lap, limiting her movement. “But when I realized how much having… y’know, a cat, helped you and Joker- er, Ren… I realized that this was the best way to help people.”

He looked up at her, putting a careful paw on her bare leg. “I’m happy to have met you guys. You’re my family, too.”

Futaba lifted her glasses to rub her eyes, and gave a careful pet to the top of Morgana’s head. “Mona is family,” she mumbled, giving a weak smile.

“Hey,” came a familiar voice along with a knock at the door. “Coffee delivery.”

Futaba shot up. “Coffee!” She squirmed absently in place, but didn’t move. Ren gave her a nod and opened the door.

“Heya, kids,” Sojiro said, handing one of the mugs in his hands to Ren. “Have a little treat for your sleepover. On me.”

He carefully handed the other mug to Futaba, who gave him a small hug after placing it on her bedside table, and quickly scrambled to grab her phone.

A few moments later, Ren felt a rumble in his pocket. Removing the phone, he saw the new message, a text from Futaba.

“im so glad ur my bro, im so glad ur staying” it read.

He smiled as he typed his reply, sliding the phone back in his pocket.

  
“I’ll always be here. Promise 👍"

**Author's Note:**

> One last shoutout to my friend Vane (Daxiefraxie on here) who I originally wrote these mini-fics for! My writing of all the characters is largely inspired by her work, Deja Vu, so if you haven't read that yet, please go give it a read! It's wonderful.


End file.
